interfacefandomcom-20200214-history
88
Introductory Text __TOC__ To my granddaughter Ann's Narrative Part 01 88th Post Posted 18 June 2016 at 19:51 EDT Link to original Dear Isellandria, I hope your name is Isellandria. I will name my daughter Trellasandria, and I will tell her to name you Isellandria. These names are prettier more than my name. Ann. Too plain. I am your grandmother and even though you are still not born, I am writing to you in all 100% original English. Grandmother is teaching it to me. My Grandmother is your great-great-grandmother. I call her Ally Halmony yet that is not true English. Woops! Grandmother is my best friend, and she gives me presents. When I meet you, I will give them to you, and we can be best friends the same. Can you keep secrets? Some of the presents are secret. I will keep this letter and your presents safe under my bed until you are here. I will give you the presents and a lot of hugs! I am learning new English every day. Cloister. Do you know what that is? Grandmother use to live there. It is a special house for the mountain-born. Surprise! Ha Ha Ha. Grandmother was a mountain-born surely. She came out of the mountain's womb when she was a little girl. That's why me and mom are very healthy, and I hope you will be very healthy the same. I hope you have curly hair and green eyes, rather plain hair like me. Grandmother said she hated to live in the cloister because the monks are mean. Grandmother does not like monks, yet that is secret. Don't show this letter to anybody. It is for just you. After she moved out of the cloister, she met grandfather. He was very nice yet not healthy, and he is passed on to the love of the Imp sun. On days when the Imp Sun rises before the big Monk Sun, I say some prayers to grandfather. Grandmother never says prayers to the Imp Sun. Rather she only prays inside. I want to tell you about your presents. Grandmother carved them directly from green crystal. The biggest one is a kitty cat. That is an animal that lives on the far world. The next one is a rose. That is a vegetable that grows on the far world. It is supposed to be red yet this one is green and still very pretty. The littlest one is the secret one. Grandmother keeps it for herself, and she will not tell me what it is still. Yet one day she will give it to me. I think she is still working to carve it. When she started to make the rose, it was just a block and she carved it and made it beautiful. When she started the little one, it was just a T shape, yet now she has carved a little man on the front of the T. I know she will finish it very beautiful for you. OK, that's it! See you NOT soon, Isellandria! Ha Ha Ha! Love, Ann